iPlay Matchmaker
by PigSlay
Summary: Jori and Seddie. Sam has found love for her supposed "enemy", so she decides to help Tori with her supposed "enemy" too. Time to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1: Back To Hollywood Arts

**iPlay Matchmaker**

**Chapter 1: Back To Hollywood Arts Again**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or Victorious. If I did, parents would be angry at me for making Jade and Tori get together. Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics. Sorry if Jade's a little OOC.**

Sam has admitted her feelings for Freddie with both her words and her lips as of iLost My Mind.

Sam has been thinking though, thinking about somebody else who seemed to be having problems admitting her feelings for someone she supposedly 'hated': Tori.

It had been a while since she saw Tori, but she remembered where she went to school. Time to pay her a visit.

"Hey Fredfudge," Sam called.

"Now that we're dating," Freddie started. "Could you at least ease up a liiiittle bit on the nick-"

"No," Sam interrupted. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see that Tori girl again."

"Why?" he asked, putting out his arms.

"…Nice muscles," she said, trying to distract him. Then she pulled the door open, smirking.

Freddie knew she was up to something. The night before, he saw her on Jade's Splashface page saying things like "me and my 'enemy' have gotten together, now it's your turn."

He wasn't sure WHAT she was up to, but if there was one thing he had learned, it was that Sam was going to do what she was going to do.

Meanwhile…

Sam walked into the halls of the school. _Don't make eye contact, Puckett, just look for Tori, _she thought to herself.

When she finally spotted her at her locker, she noticed Tori was talking to Jade. _Ah, she's talking to her closet buddy. Where's the popcorn? _She watched them talking with loving eyes. They were fighting with each other as usual. _That's how it started with me too, Tori. That's how it started with me too._

When they finally stopped talking, Sam walked over to Tori. "Hey Tori."

"Oh, hey Sam," she responded happily. "What's been going on with you?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Dating guys I pretended to hate, teasing people I like, you know, that sort of thing." She cleared her throat. "What's been going on with you?"

Tori looked irritated. "Ugh. Jade won't stop being mean to me, and I don't even know why. It's not like it's _my _fault she and Beck are having troubles."

"I bet it isn't," she whispered to herself sarcastically.

"She hates me, and I don't even know why. I'm trying to be nice to her but she-"

"…And you like her," Sam interrupted.

"What?" Tori put on a confused face, but her eyes said a different story. Sam was right.

"Yeah, I don't know if you remember, Tors, but… I used to tease Freddie, torture Freddie, prank Freddie, heck, I still do most of those." She smiled. "But you know why I did all those things? Because I love him. He had a problem with it for a while, but secretly, I think he kind of enjoyed the attention I gave him. Just like you do with Jade." She moved closer. "Listen Tori, I know these things. I know what it's like to want to get with them even thought they supposedly 'hate' you-"

"She _does _hate me," Tori interrupted.

"No, trust me Tori, she doesn't. Now, I can understand why you would be afraid of getting help from me seeing as how I can be very threatening, but I know what Jade's thinking."

"It's not the same though," Tori said suddenly. "Look, I appreciate you trying to help but – there's a difference. Freddie isn't another girl."

"Might as well be one," Sam responded.

"Unlike you and Freddie's relationship, it's more than just hate. It's the fact that she's straight."

"Oh really," Sam said, getting something out of her pocket. "I wouldn't be so sure. Also, here you go."

It was a black bumper sticker with white lettering that read, "I kissed a girl". 

"You took this from my locker?" Tori was shocked Sam would do such a thing, but at the same time, she really wasn't.

"Yep," Sam winked. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need me." She walked away, going to Jade's locker.

Jade was standing with her locker open, looking confused.

Suddenly, Sam appeared behind the locker door and slammed it. She smirked. "Worried about something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade lied, and her voice showed it.

"Let's see," she said. "Your orientation, your obvious love for Tori, your settling for Beck… where to start?" she stepped back, tapping her chin and smirking.

The anger on Jade's face told Sam she was right.

Jade grabbed her arm and pulled her straight in front of her. "What do you know, Puckett?"

To her surprise, Sam sighed happily. "You remind me so much of myself, Jade. For I too am in love with a person I pretended to hate."

Jade sighed, murmuring, "here we go" to herself. She was expecting a long story about how she fell for that dweeb Freddie, but to her surprise, no such story came.

"Listen, Jade, I know it's not exactly the same, but I can help you. I was exactly like you. Just let me know." Sam started walking away, leaving Jade looking confused and almost like she was about to cry. Before she could though, Sam turned back around. "Oh, by the way, you might want to check the bumper sticker Tori has in her hand." Sam winked and left her.

She turned to Tori, who was still looking at the bumper sticker, studying it as if to try and see if it was really hers. Suddenly, she realized Jade was looking and quickly hid it behind her back.

Outside, Sam's cell phone started ringing to the sound of "My World" by Ginger Fox.

"Hello?" Sam picked up.

"Where are you now?" Freddie asked.

"Hey Freddork," she responded, rolling her eyes at the fact that he forgot already. "I told you. I'm at that Tori girl's school again."

"Why?" He asked in a super confused voice.

She sighed, looking around the parking lot to make sure Jade, Tori, or their friends weren't around. "I really can't tell you, alright? I'll be back soon."

"Alright, but come back as soon as you can because I miss you," he then started making kissy noises into the phone.

She wasn't sure whether to say "aww…" or "eew" now that they were dating, so she just kept quiet until he was done. "Bye."

"Wait, Sam," he said, just before she was about to hang up. "No meddling." Just then, he heard a 'beeeep' that let him know she hung up. "Yeah, she's meddling."

Sam chuckled, putting her black-colored cell phone back in the pocket of her blue jeans.

Just then, a crying Jade came outside, her mascara smeared and her eyes just barely still open.

Sam wasn't usually a hugging person with anyone but Carly, but she saw the sadness in Jade's eyes; it was a worse pain than what Sam had felt when she was working at Chili My Bowl. So for whatever reason, she went up and wrapped her arms around Jade. They sat down on a white bench on the sidewalk.

**iPlay Matchmaker**


	2. 2: Comforting Jade and Confronting Fears

**iPlay Matchmaker**

**Chapter 2: Comforting Jade and Confronting Fears**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or Victorious.**

Sam was never good at comforting people. Every time Carly, Freddie, or Spencer were upset about something, everything she said only made it worse. However, somehow she felt a certain connection to Jade, like they were more alike than she thought. "Jade… what's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"Because I don't want Tori to see me cry, now that she probably knows the truth," Jade responded just barely through her tears.

_Wow, _Sam thought to herself, remember when she had her job at Chili My Bowl. _Déjà vu._

"And what's wrong is," Jade continued, attempting to wipe off her mascara with her shirt and failing. "I am in love with Tori. You were right. I can't tell her though, and if the school found out or even if just Beck found out that I'm a l-" she couldn't finish the word. "They'd all hate me."

Sam wasn't sure what to say. She was sure whatever she said would be the wrong thing. Why couldn't Carly be here during a time like this? She always knew exactly what to say. Sam sighed and tried to find a way to ease Jade's pain. "Want me to get you some bacon?"

Jade burst into tears again, her hands covering in black mascara.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quickly. "I guess I don't know what that's like-"

"You think?" Jade interrupted sadly.

"…But I don't think everybody will hate you," she finished. "Tori won't, I won't, and if Beck, Andre, Cat, and that other dork with the puppet, are really your friends, they won't hate you either." She started to get up from the bench.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jade asked just as she was walking away.

"To Inside Out Burger across the street," she responded with a look that said, "I'm hungry" but eyes that read, "I feel guilty but I don't know how to comfort you".

"W-will you come back?" Jade asked, with a little bit of hope.

"Of course," she smiled and walked to the Inside Out Burger restaurant across the street.

While she was there, she started thinking. If Jade and Tori had so much more to lose, why had she been so afraid to tell Freddie her feelings before? Suddenly she felt selfish. She realized the only way to feel unselfish was to help Jade and Tori the best she could.

She went back to Hollywood Arts, hamburger in hand. She smiled the moment she got there and saw them.

**iPlay Matchmaker**


	3. Chapter 3: iWas Right

**iPlay Matchmaker**

**Chapter 3: iWas Right**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or Victorious.**

Jade and Tori were there on the sidewalk, kissing, their arms wrapped around each other.

Sam couldn't help but smile. Finally, they were happy with each other, just like her and Freddie.

Jade and Tori finally stopped kissing and turned to face Sam, who was crying tears of joy.

"If either of you tell Carly or my dear Fredlumps about this, I'll kill you." She wiped the tears off her face and Jade and Tori walked up to hug her, giggling.

"Thank you," Jade said.

"You're welcome," Sam responded. "If you ever want to double-date with me and Freddie, just call."

"Of course," Jade nodded.

"I've gotta go now," Sam left them alone and went back to Freddie's apartment. "Hey Frederline, what up?"

"Sam!" Freddie walked up to her and started kissing her. "Where have you been?"

"Doesn't matter," Sam responded quickly. "All that matters is I'm here with you now." Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. "Umm… I need to see this text." She looked at it. 'Hey, it's Jade, check The Slap.'

She rushed to Freddie's computer and typed in , then went to Jade's page.

"Sam, what's going on?" he called, walking up behind her.

"Nothing," she smiled. Jade had updated her status to 'I'm gay, and in love with Tori' and 'in a relationship with Tori Vega'.

Sam 'liked' it and commented with just a smiley face. "Hey Freddie, you wanna go on a double-date?"

He looked at the computer for a second, wondering what had made her so happy. "Sure. When and where?"

She smiled. "Tomorrow and at the Groovy Smoothie. Thank you," then left him to go back to her house.

After she was gone, Freddie looked at what she had been looking at. Apparently Jade was now dating that Tori girl. He decided to look through the comments on her coming out status.

Tori: I love you too.

Beck: Wow, thanks for letting me down 'easy'. *Sarcasm*

Andre: Well, this is a twist.

Cat: Aww… I'm happy too, Jade.

Jade: …

Andre: …

Tori: …

Cat: What are all the dots for?

Jade: It's all thanks to that Sam girl.

Sam: :)

Without reading anything else, Freddie knew exactly what had happened. He smiled. "Great job, Puckett." Then he closed his laptop. Everything was working out perfectly now.

**iPlay Matchmaker**


End file.
